Processes and catalysts for converting olefinically unsaturated compounds into other olefinically unsaturated compounds have been studied for some years. The reaction involved has come to be termed the "olefin reaction." Catalysts having activity for such reactions have been studied at length for the purpose of improving the performance generally, or in specific situations. Still, the search continues for catalysts and processes effective for the olefin reaction.